<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or Treat by cherrywoods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173309">Trick or Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods'>cherrywoods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L's mother has a surprise for his fifth birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick or Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark grey clouds threatened to cover the light of the full moon. Leaves danced around the sidewalk as the chilly wind swept them away. A pair of eyes peeped out the window, yearning to go out and enjoy the serenity of the night. </p><p>"L, come back to the table dear. Your food will get cold."</p><p>The little boy plopped down on the couch and folded his arms across his chest. His tiny eyebrows furrowed and he poked his bottom lip out.</p><p>"I'm not hungry."</p><p>His mother gave him a patient smile.</p><p>"Would you like to watch your favorite show while you eat?" </p><p>He perked up at his mother's suggestion.</p><p>"You mean we can watch Noggin the Nog?"</p><p>She nodded as she walked over to grab the remote.</p><p>"Yes we can watch Noggin the Nog. Grab your telly tray and we'll watch it together."</p><p>L giggled in excitement as he grabbed his telly tray. His tray was covered in doodles he had drawn when he was disinterested in what he was watching on the television. There would be no new doodles tonight, Noggin the Nog always received the full attention of the imaginative young boy.</p><p>He climbed on to the couch and slid back into the pillows. His mother carefully placed his food onto his tray. He smiled up at her.</p><p>"I'm ready to watch the show now mummy!" </p><p>"Alright, just make sure to eat your food and watch at the same time."</p><p>"Yes mummy."</p><p>L's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Oh yay! Noggin and the Ice Dragon, I love this one!"</p><p>
  <strong>Listen I will tell you more the sage of Noggin the Nog</strong>
</p><p>The narrator continued with the story. L was hanging on to every word, nibbling on his food as he listened. His mother noticed his avoidance of the peas on his plate.</p><p>"Eat your peas too darling."</p><p>L groaned but he picked up a few peas with his fork and reluctantly put them in his mouth, chewing as fast as he could so not to taste them.</p><p>
  <strong>Tell your silly old dragon to come and get it if he wants it!</strong>
</p><p>L's mother took the opportunity to advise her son on what he was watching.</p><p>"Nogbad shouldn't take something that doesn't belong to him should he?"</p><p>"No he shouldn't, I'm positive Noggin will bring justice to the Ice Dragon."</p><p>L giggled at the Ice Dragon pointing out that Ronf is tiny.</p><p>"He's getting so angry, he is quite small though isn't he?"</p><p>His mom couldn't hide her grin.</p><p>L listened as Ronf and the Ice Dragon discussed how Nogbad was able to enter the Ice Dragon's cave.</p><p>Ronf: <strong>When you're inside, do you block up the way?</strong></p><p>Ice Dragon: <strong>Of course, I make a point of it.</strong></p><p>Ronf: <strong>Then this nasty man must have got in some other way.</strong></p><p>Ice Dragon: <strong>Oh</strong> </p><p>Ronf: <strong>And if he got in some other way he's most likely got out the same way. He must be miles away by now.</strong></p><p>He turned to his mother, his fork pressed to his bottom lip as he spoke.</p><p>"I was thinking the exact same thing. How else would he have surpassed the guarded entry way? There had to be another entrance."</p><p>His eyes widened in amazement.</p><p>"Excellent! The Ice Dragon froze the cannon so that they could safely enter the cave!"</p><p>L giggled again when he heard Ronf tell the Ice Dragon to "bite his ears off" in reference to Nogbad. He was still giggling when he spoke to his mother.</p><p>"Ronf is so funny mummy!"</p><p>His mother chuckled.</p><p>"He's quite the spectacle isn't he?"</p><p>L beamed as the credits rolled across the screen.</p><p>"The Ice Dragon got his jewels back, he received justice!"</p><p>"Indeed he did. Now hurry and eat the last bits of your food, I've got a surprise for you."</p><p>"Really? What's the surprise?"</p><p>"It won't be much of a surprise if I tell you, will it?"</p><p>He scarfed down the last of his peas and smiled triumphantly at his mother.</p><p>"I'm finished, now the surprise can be revealed!"</p><p>"Sit tight while I go get it."</p><p>L patiently waited for his mother to return with his surprise. His feet swung back and forth, kicking against the couch with each swing. He gasped when his mother walked back into the room, she was hiding something behind her back.</p><p>"My darling L, you're five years old now, that's plenty old enough to take you trick or treating. But what's the fun in getting candy if you don't have a costume?"</p><p>His eyes sparkled and he clapped his hands in anticipation. </p><p>"So I decided to make you one, it's your favorite character, Noggin the Nog."</p><p>She pulled the costume out from behind her back. L marveled at the details of the fuzzy red sweater and the brown leather belt that was secured around the waist. The purple, velvet cape with a gold brooch clasped at the neck of the cape complimented nicely with the sweater. The meticulous details of the brown knitted pants did not go unnoticed by the child, nor did the red dress shoes that matched the red sweater. What really caught his attention was the shiny, golden helmet that had been hand painted by his mother. </p><p>He ran over and squeezed his mother's waist.</p><p>"Thank you, this is the best birthday present ever! I love you mummy!"</p><p>She stroked his soft black hair.</p><p>"I love you too. Try on your costume and see if it fits."</p><p>He carefully took the costume from her hands and ran to his bedroom to change. </p><p>After a few minutes L burst into the room, glowing with pride as he showed his costume off to his mother.</p><p>"I'm Noggin the Nog! I bring justice to everyone in the land!" </p><p>His mother laughed gleefully as she handed him the last detail of his costume.</p><p>"Don't forget your sword brave knight!"</p><p>His small hand grasped the sword. He waved it back and forth, his helmet tilted down over his eyes each time he swung his sword. </p><p>"I'm ready now, let's go before all the candy is gone!"</p><p>"You'll need something to hold all of your candy."</p><p>L gasped and ran back into his bedroom. He came back out with a white pillowcase.</p><p>"Now I'm ready, thank you for reminding me." </p><p>She took his hand as they walked out the door.</p><p>The cool temperature of the night did not pose as an inconvenience to the child. His sweater and pants were plenty warm enough to keep him comfortable.</p><p>He curiously tilted his head at the decoration perched on the front steps of the house he and his mother were approaching.</p><p>"Mummy, why does that pumpkin have a face?"</p><p>"They carved a face into it, that's a Halloween tradition."</p><p>"Interesting, can we do it next year?"</p><p>"Of course we can."</p><p>She reached out and buzzed the doorbell. L suddenly felt a pit in his stomach as he heard the footsteps coming closer, by the time the door was opened L was already hidden behind his mother's legs.</p><p>"Oh how precious, what are you supposed to be young man?"</p><p>He buried his face in his mother's leg, refusing to answer. </p><p>"L don't be shy, she only wants to give you candy. Now tell her who you're dressed up as."</p><p>He slowly peered up at the woman who was smiling politely at him. His voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>"I'm Noggin the Nog."</p><p>"My grandson just finished watching that program. He loves it too. Do you want some candy? I've got all kinds, jelly babies, lollies, strawberries and cream sweets, apple whips."</p><p>"I'll have a lolly and some strawberries and cream sweets please."</p><p>She placed the candy into his pillowcase.</p><p>"There you are, I threw in some apple whips as well."</p><p>L smiled as he looked in his bag, he couldn't wait to eat the candy.</p><p>"Thank you very much." </p><p>She smiled and closed the door.</p><p>His pillowcase got heavier as the night went on. </p><p>"This is the last house, can you believe how many sweets you've gotten in just one night?"</p><p>"I cannot, I hope I'll manage to eat it all tonight."</p><p>She raised her eyebrows at him. Her tone was firm but kind.</p><p>"You won't be eating all of that candy tonight young man. Not if I have anything to say about it."</p><p>L pouted and dragged his bag behind him as they walked up the steps to the last house.</p><p>Before his mother could ring the doorbell the door was already opened.</p><p>"You've come just in time. I was about to turn in for the night."</p><p>The man turned his head towards L.</p><p>"Are you supposed to be Lancelot?"</p><p>L put his hands on his hips and gave the man an incredulous look.</p><p>"Lancelot? I'm Noggin the Nog you dunce."</p><p>His mother shot a glare at him.</p><p>"L, apologize to him. Now."</p><p>"How could he think I'm Lancelot? That's nowhere close to my costu-"</p><p>"L, do as I say."</p><p>L slumped his shoulders in defeat. He dragged his foot across the ground and murmured an apology.</p><p>"I'm sorry for calling you a dunce."</p><p>"It's all right lad, you've had a long night. It's probably getting close to your bed time."</p><p>L frowned at the man.</p><p>
  <em>How dare he talk down to me like I'm some kind of child. I'm not sure I want this man's candy.</em>
</p><p>L faked a yawn.</p><p>"You're right, I'm very tired. I think I've gotten all the candy I need for tonight. Goodnight sir."</p><p>L turned and walked down the steps. His mother gave the man an apologetic look then followed after L.</p><p>"That was very rude, you shouldn't have acted that way."</p><p>"I'm sorry mum but he insulted my costume then talked to me like I was beneath him. I didn't want whatever ruddy candy he had." </p><p>His mother sighed.</p><p>"You get this behavior from your father. It certainly didn't come from me."</p><p>L perked up at the mention of his father.</p><p>"Daddy will be home when we get back, he can see my costume!"</p><p>L ran towards his mom and grabbed her hand, tugging him behind her he started to run.</p><p>"Come on we have to hurry! I want him to see my costume before he goes to bed!"</p><p>They finally reached their house, L pounded up the stairs and swung the door open.</p><p>"Daddy! Come look at the costume mummy made for me!"</p><p>His father came into the living room and smiled.</p><p>"Noggin the Nog, very nice. Your mother did a great job.</p><p>"The dunce at the last house we went to thought I was Lancelot, can you believe that?"</p><p>L's father smirked at L's mother who was giving him the "talk to him" look.<br/>He kneeled in front of L and put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Son you shouldn't call people dunces. It was an honest mistake."</p><p>L whined.</p><p>"But dad, I couldn't let him believe that I was Lancelot. That's ridiculous."</p><p>"If you want to correct someone be polite and don't insult them. That's all your mother and I ask of you. Can you do that for us?"</p><p>L gave his dad a small smile.</p><p>"Yes, I can do that."</p><p>"Good, what kind of sweets did you get?"</p><p>L giggled and began pulling candy out of his pillowcase.</p><p>"I got a little bit of everything! Look at all these jelly babies, and I've got every color lolly you could imagine!"</p><p>He went on about each piece of candy until he finally got to the last piece.</p><p>"And finally some strawberry and cream sweets, these are my favorites."</p><p>"That's wonderful. You can eat one piece now then after that it's time for bed."</p><p>L intensely studied each piece of candy.</p><p>"I'll pick one of the strawberry and cream sweets. They're calling my name."</p><p>He popped it into his mouth and hummed with glee.</p><p>"Do either of you want a piece?"</p><p>His parents smiled, proud of his generosity. His mother responded.</p><p>"No thank you L. You've had your candy, now it's time to get ready for bed."</p><p>"Where will you put my candy?"</p><p>"I'll keep it in this bowl, don't worry. It'll be safe."</p><p>L smiled and walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.</p><p>His father helped put the candy into the bowl.</p><p>"So how did he enjoy trick or treating?"</p><p>His mother smiled.</p><p>"He loved it. I definitely think he'll want to do it next year, he's already planning his next costume. He also wants to carve pumpkins."</p><p>"Did you conveniently leave out the part where he has to take the pulp and seeds out?"</p><p>"I know he'll hate that part but I think he'll really enjoy carving a face in the pumpkin."</p><p>L softly padded into the kitchen, he already had his pajamas on. His mom noticed him first.</p><p>"I'll tuck you in sweetheart, just let me finish putting your candy away."</p><p>"I wanted to say thank you for taking me trick or treating. I loved it and I loved that you came with me. You'll come with me every year right?"</p><p>His mother bit her lip, tears welling in the back of her eyes.</p><p>"Yes love, I'll come with you every year if that's what you want."</p><p>L smiled and walked back to his bedroom. His father grabbed another piece of candy and plopped it into the bowl.</p><p>"You go ahead and tuck him in, I'll finish this."</p><p>She grinned at the sight of L's little feet poking out from under his bedsheets. </p><p>"Oh no, L is hiding. Wherever could he be?"</p><p>She reached over and lightly tickled his feet. The sound of his giggles warmed her heart.</p><p>His head popped out from the bedsheets. He stretched his arms out, signaling that he wanted a hug.</p><p>She walked over and took her son into her arms. She squeezed him tightly and buried her face in his hair. </p><p>"I love you my darling L. Happy Birthday."</p><p>She pulled away from him and placed a kiss on his forehead. L erupted into giggles again.</p><p>"I love you too mummy. Goodnight."</p><p>She walked towards the door and flipped off the light. The brightness of the full moon allowed her to still see him perfectly as he laid his head on his pillow and snuggled up to his teddy.</p><p>"Goodnight my sweet L." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>